The Mini Journal
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: What happen's when Drakken starts to fall for Shego and all the answers are in his journal? When Shego finds out will she feel the same or will it tear them apart? ReadReview! Chapter 12 is up! Thanks so much for all the reivews i have! FINNISHED
1. The day they met

**_The mini Journal – Chapter one – The day they met  
_**  
Hey guys! Its me again, this is just another story I have had on my mind and I thought about writing it, so here it is! Review! Thank you!  
  
"Pass the salt." Said a tall slender woman with the color of Raven black hair and diamond green eyes.  
"Don't you ever say please" The man across the table said shoving the glass _vial _of salt down to her as she shook it over her chicken fiercely.  
"Not really... wait Dr. D, since when do you _care about my manors_?" Shego the woman asked confused and looking up at her boss, Dr. Drakken.  
"Never really, I just was wondering how you were brought up that's all."  
"I was brought up fine!" She snapped shoving more dry chicken into her mouth.  
"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Drakken asked sitting up.  
"No, what is tomorrow, _oh wait I know, it's another day_!" She said rolling her eyes.  
"Well, one thing is, if you don't stop with this nasty sarcasm, I might just lower your pay." He said crossing her arms and Shego went white and looked like she was going to kill her boss.  
"_Excuse me_?" She said.  
"You heard darn right what I said, Shego." He said glaring at her.  
"You know what?! I don't need _this crap_! I'm going to bed!" Shego roared getting up and running up to her room leaving Drakken alone and sad.  
  
"Why are you like this Shego? What is wrong?" He asked himself rubbing his eyes with his tiny fingers and he let out a tremendous deep sigh and closed his eyes. Trying to think back to the day they met, he saw a man with white skin and a sad face go home and onto his computer in this huge lair/machine and type in '**_Villain News_**.' Looking up and down the web page he decided that he was going to need an assistant in Crime. After a while of thought, Dr. Drakken then posted up an advertisement and if you are interested come to his lair, and he gave the address.  
Weeks later, many people showed up, most were woman.  
"And sorry what is your name again?" Drakken asked as a tall woman with blonde hair and peach colored skin and lips came in and sat down. "Trish, Trish Clover."  
"Well miss Clover, what has gotten you into crime?" Drakken asked looking at her incredible figure. "Where do I start?" She giggled. "I never had an easy childhood and I have always wanted to be a villain and take _candy from babies_!" She said, and now Drakken saw who this woman really was like...**_ stupid_**!  
"Right... NEXT!" He screamed, as she got up red in the face and stomped out. Letting out a deep sigh, Drakken shut his eyes and let his head fall back. He was exhausted and needed a good nights sleep, but first he wanted a good assistant, someone who would be _**loyal, smart, tuff and some one who had power.  
**_ "Hem-hem." Then said a small quiet voice as Drakken looked to the doorway and everything just... stopped. Drakken couldn't believe what he was seeing, could it be? The girl from his dreams? In stepped a super tall and _slender woman_ with med. black hair length. She had pale skin and wore a skimpy shit, and a little top. Drakken knew _she had to be his_, he _wanted her so bad_, and she was so pretty. "Hi, my name is _**Shego,**_ I am here for the job interview?" She said. "_Hello, She-go, is that how you say it_?"  
Shego rolled her eyes, "Yes."  
"My name is Dr. Drakken, and I am ahead of this company."  
"Right, so well if you aren't wondering, I know 16 styles of Kung-fu, my hands glow, happened when I was a kid, I fight crime," "Wait." He said interrupting her, "Your hands... glow?" "Yeah... watch." Shego said standing up and getting mad for no reason her hands then bust into light green razor flames and Drakken flew off of his chair and _screamed like a girl_.  
Shego then through her head back and laughed. "You alright?" She asked helping him up. "Yes... yes, I am fine... what was that?!" "My hands, they glow, they are lasers really." "How did you get those made for you?" "They weren't made, it happened when I was very young, but anyway,_ I also am in crime_?" Shego said trying to get back to the point because she didn't like to talk to a stranger that she just met about her whole childhood.  
"Ah, yes, Crime, how long have you been in crime?" "Well... maybe for a few months?" "Its better then never before. You're hired!" Drakken then said _looking at her body again_ and _getting happy_. "_**Oh I am**_!?" Shego said surprised but excited. "When do I start?" "You may start tomorrow if you like?" He said shaking her hand...  
And with that Drakken woke up and realized he had fallen asleep. He had dreamt about the day he met Shego, and how they were great together. But lately Shego had just been down right nasty to him, and _**he was sick of it**_!  
Later that night, he walked past Shego's door and heard muffled crying. "_Shego_?" He said kindly gently knocking on her door. "_Go away_!" She said and he knew she was crying. He wanted to come in and know why she was crying and hopefully try to help but he let her have her peace and walked down to his room.  
Getting into bed after his shower he opened the little drawer and pulled out a small black book with a pen. Flipping through the pages, it looked to be a journal. Dr.Drakken then thought for a moment, and then started to right down about his day.  
  
_June 29, 2004_ -  
  
_**Today was all right. Shego has been acting up with me and at dinner I threatened her, and she seemed to take it more harshly then I expected. I can't tell her how I feel, even thought I might even love Shego. She is so pretty and angelic in everyway. We fought Kim stupid Possible today, but like always... we lost. Shego was pretty down about it, since Kim ripped a huge part of her black hair out. Maybe I am taking things to seriously between us... maybe I should just give it some time?**_  
  
Drakken thought finishing what he had in his little journal, he closed it and turned off the lights and laid on his soft bed in the darkness. Drakken tried to close his eyes, but they just wouldn't stay shut, they were like a _broken pair of blinds_, they kept going _**UP**_ and **_DOWN_**. But after a while of thinking into space, he closed his eyes and they stayed shut and drifted off to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be the day she remembered... _the day they met_.


	2. Shego your FIRED

_**The mini Journal – 2 – Shego your FIRED!  
**_  
_**Pirate Captain Arakana**_ – Yes, I hope this turn's out to be a cute story, it was MENT to only be two chapters but I have idea's blossoming like crazy!  
  
_**Juneroses**_ – thanks Suzanne! I shall take your advice! Yes proofreading is a pain in the booty! Lol hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
_**Kittykat01**_ – thanks a ton! Hope you keep reading!  
  
_**LovelyLila**_ – Yes, I think so to, hahaha  
  
_**Spooky-Angel**_ – OMG BRITTANY! You read and reviewed! Abooya! My girl is back! Lol thanks for the review and thanks for the advice! I shall take it along with Suz's!  
  
_**Aleego**_ – Thank you so much! Here is the new chapter!  
  
_**X weirdo X**_ – Don't worry I am not ending this story with just ONE chapter! Lol  
  
"Morning Shego." Drakken said quietly as he entered the white kitchen as Shego sat at the round table and stirred some coffee for herself. "Hello, any one in there?" Drakken teased waving his fingers in front of her face and she just shrugged and looked away.  
"Hey, why were you crying last night?" He asked, but she only answered in a low whisper.  
"Don't you just hate it when, you have feeling's for someone and...they don't love you back, and you cant even tell them you love them?" She said sadly.  
"Having problems with Jr. again?" He asked drinking his own coffee now and sitting down across from her, but she didn't answer.  
"I know how that feels anyway, oh by the way do you even know what today is?" He asked keeping a steady look on her eyes that were focused into Space.  
"Who care," "Today is the day we met Shego." He said reaching for her hand but she stood up in shock. "It is!? Oh... I am so sorry, I completely forgot... oh well." She said walking out and into the living room leaving Drakken with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
"You really don't care about our relation ship do you Shego?" He asked as she flicked on the TV and surfed through the channels. "Uh... what relation ship?" "Never mind!" He said impatiently as he fiercely walked into his lab and slammed his glass; yes glass, mug into the table. 'Forget it Drew... she doesn't love you! She never will or dose.' Spoke a voice in Drakkens head but it wouldn't leave. 'You know you want her, go in and give it to her... do it, do it, do it!' His concionce said as he said "_**SHUT THE HELL UP**_!"  
"What's going on in here?!" Shego asked coming in and looking around and worried at the same time that someone was going to hurt Drakken.  
"Sorry... I don't know what's gotten into me?" "I don't know, but it better stop, I got worried." Shego said laughing sarcastically and joking.  
"Ah shut up." He muttered as she left the room and went back to watching Tv.

_****_

Moments later, Drakken came to watch TV with her and Bill Nye the Science guy was on. "Look Dr. D, its your brother." She said snorting with laughter and pointing to the buzzing Television.  
"I like Bill, he is cool and he teaches you things." Drakken said. "Um, did any one ever tell you... that you are L.A.M.E.?" Shego asked spelling it out for him. "No," he lied, "Did anyone ever tell you, you have a smacked but attitude?" "Did anyone tell you I hate your guts?!" She snapped back and he shot up and scared her.  
"I don't need this right now, I am going to work!" "_**FINE!" "FINE!" "FINNNEEE**_!" She screamed as he slammed the door shut and she happily smiled that she won and watched Bill.  
"I have to get her back!" Drakken said pacing his lab and thinking heavily...and then he got an idea...and a smile spread across his face, not a kind one, not a smart one... an evil one... Searching around for some paper he grabbed a big black marker and wrote all over the paper, '_**Shego, your FIRED**_!' and then got some tape and pasted it around the lair when she wasn't looking.  
After Bill Nye the Science guy was over, Shego got up and decided she was going to battle one of the henchmen In the gym, when she slipped on a piece of paper. "What the..." Shego said as her mouth went dry and she looked around and gasped. Papers were all over the lair that said, 'Shego your fired!'  
Running down the hall with a few clutched in her hand she burst into Drakkens room and he was looking out the window.  
"What the heck is the meaning of this!?" She screamed dropping them on his desk. "Oh, you found my way to tell you the news." He said as if he didn't care. "No... you cant be serious... your... firing me!?" She said in shock... "_What do you think_?"


	3. His brilliant idea

_**The mini journal – 3 – His brilliant idea**_  
  
_**Aleego**_ – thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Are you still reading Obession?  
  
_**Pirate Captain Arakana**_ – Bill Nye is hilarious! He really dose rock! Hope you are enjoying this story!  
  
_**Monkey Fist**_ – Lol you are a scream!! You make me laugh all the time man! You fired Bates? Hum, never really liked him never gave me tea either when I visited.  
  
_**X weirdo X**_ – hahaha thanks... dude!  
  
_**AshLDragon**_ – My girl!!! Lol on the phone with Poptartfrog, Fox and you and me... best night of my life! Yay I am so happy you like the story! See I updated... I wonder if you survived the wait hahaha ;)  
  
_**LovlyLila**_ – hummm... you seem to be physic to me... I guess you will read and find out!  
  
_**Alan is my friend**_ – Oh you are clever Cas! Thanks for reviewing hope you like this one as well!!  
  
"I am sorry, I just lightly passed out, did you say you are firing me!?" Shego said in total shock. "_No_, actually I am just getting back at you and wanted to see how you would feel if I did." Drakken said coming around in the front of his desk and leaning on it. "Whoa! Thanks Doc, you really caught me there for a sec! Well, I am going to go fight a bit with the henchmen." Shego said walking out of the room. "Good, you need some practice!" He said as she stopped dead in her tracks. " "What did you say!?" She growled. "Nothing! Oh nothing at all." Drakken said nervously, "Ill pretend you didn't say that." Shego commented bitterly as she left the room in a fury. 'I have to watch myself more often!' Drakken thought as he walked to his bedroom and brought back his little journal to his office and started to write...  
  
_**June 30th -**_

_** Today has been a nightmare so far! I have almost fired Shego, and I can't believe she took it seriously! Women! I don't know how I feel for her anymore... I might not have feelings like I thought I did? I know she hates me... which is sad, I would treat her nicely if she treated me nicely back... but keep having this fear that I am going to do something wrong or say something wrong and she will QUIT on me! If I was ever to lose Shego... I might just kill my self... I shall write more  
**_  
Drakken thought finishing his journal for the day, he put in it in desk drawer and went to work on his next plane to defeat Kim Possible. Idea's blossoming in his head he then stopped dead in his tracks as a brilliant idea came to him. What if he put Shego under his spell, but it wouldn't be mind control it would be order control. An evil smile then spread across his face as he thought about it some more.  
'If I can put Shego under my control, she will still be herself, but she wont give me nasty sarcasm... and she wouldn't even know!' He thought evilly, as he started to write down his planes and make the formula...  
Finally the day had come to an end and Dr. Drakken had decided that he would put the liquid formula in her drink. Being extra nice and being extra evilly, he made dinner for her and slipped the liquid into her coke and took it out to her.  
"Well, Dr. D, I am impressed to see that you have given in on me and have come to your senses." Shego said as she raised her glass and Drakken tried not to laugh. Shego then helplessly took a large swig of it and smiled.  
"Now! Dinner!" He said as she finished her drink happily not even tasting the formula and licking her lips for the warm steak that was placed in front of her. "Thank you." She said shoving her face with food as he nodded and ate his own meal...  
After dinner was done Shego then went upstairs and told him goodnight with this... romantic smile and glee in her face leaving him with a gooey smile on his face. 'Its so weird... why is Dr. D, wanting to be so nice to all and me?' Shego thought letting her cloths fall in the bathroom she turned on the hot water and took a nice steaming shower. As the water feel and ran over her quivering body, she felt... different. Shego was feeling like someone was controlling her, but there were no chips on her body what so ever! 'I think I have just had a long day.' She then thought as she finished her shower and got in bed.  
Drakken had finished cleaning up the best he could and gave some scraps of food to the dancing and hungry Commodore Puddles. "You're a good boy, Ill see you in the morning." Drakken said going upstairs and getting ready for his time to go to bed. Changing Into his p-j's he started chapter 2 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.  
Finally it was 11:00 and Drakken had reached chapter six and was very tired, and knew Shego was already off in dreamland. Turning off the light and putting his book away he closed his eyes and then heard ruffling coming down the hall. His eyes opened wide in shock and knew the treatment he gave to her was going to start tomorrow morning but he was scared when Shego opened the door in her skimpy Pajama's and smiled at him.  
"Shego," Drakken said pulling the covers over his bare chest, "_What do you want_? And why aren't you asleep."  
"I cant go to sleep... I feel scared." She said like a child in a voice, which was kinder and more loving, and he knew the treatment was already _taking affect_!  
"Well... um, ah, try to go back to bed and if you have a problem come back." He ordered and she did and to minutes later she came rushing into his room and jumped on his bed crawling like a tiger up towards him. Praying to himself she wasn't going to tie him to the bed and be a naughty girl, even though that was what he was hoping for, he told her to stop. "I- I feel sleepy..." Shego said as her eyes rolled back and she lay on his bed and was in a deep slumber.  
Dr.Drakken then got up and pulled her under his covers and made himself a bed on the floor next to her... closing the door halfway and turning off the light, Shego's limp hand then fell down near him... and he reached out and _**held it**_ as he to drifted off to sleep.  
The whole night was peaceful, until he heard a loud angry scream and his eyes shot open in confusion. "_**Drakkkkkkkken**_!!! _**I am going to kill you**_!!!" Shego screamed as her hands lit to fire and he was dead frozen...  
  
_**:: Wow people, what to you think shall happen? Hum? Please read and review! I shall be updating Obsession soon! Hope you guys are liking the stories!?::**_


	4. I quit!

_**The mini journal – 4 – I quit!**_   
  
_**AshLDragon**_ – lol yeah, wait till you see his bo-tay get kicked lol! So happy you are liking the story!  
  
_**X weirdo X**_ – well I don't want you to stop breathing!!! Here is the new chapter, p.s. – cute monkey face!  
  
_**LovlyLila**_ – Yes, actually you find out when you read the beginning of this chapter, hahaha.  
  
_**Ohopeless Oramtnci**_ – you'll see...  
  
_**Aleego**_ – its cool, ill update the Obsession one soon, actually chapter 12 is up, if you want to read that! If so, review! Lol thanks! Yes and here is this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
"Shego! Calm down, what's wrong?!" Drakken asked seeing her standing on his messed up bed and her hands glowing with rage. Shego had her teeth clenched and seeing Drakken quiver in fear, she liked it.  
"_Calm down_?! _Calm down_!? Tell me why in the world am I in your bed and why were you holding my hand this morning... and why... are you _**naked**_?!" She roared and Drakken stumbled back and pressed himself in fear against the wall.  
"I am not naked! I have sweat pants on! I always sleep with out a top!" Drakken said crossing his arms.  
"Whatever," Shego said quickly not caring to what he had to say, "But why in the world am I in your bed... and why were you holding my hand."  
"I, uh... don't know?" Drakken lied and Shego didn't move. "Just don't hurt me alright?" He said as she then nodded her head and walked out of the room. "Yes master." She then said as she left, and Drakken was proud because he had given his first order to Shego.  
Standing up cautiously, he was now in a grouchy mood that Shego's normal ranting and anger had awaked him, and that was something he didn't need, most defiantly not this early in the morning...  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Shego asked as she came down and pored herself some coffee. "Cereal... like always... hand me the milk will you Shego?" He asked testing her as she walked over and gave him the milk. "Yes Master." She said like a robot and then sat down. It was as if Shego even didn't know she was being controlled.  
"I hate Kim Possible." Drakken snorted and Shego rolled her eyes.  
"Gee ya think?"  
"Don't give me attitude Shego." Drakken growled.  
"_Yes Master_"  
'Oh, I am going to like this very much so!' Drakken thought rubbing his hands together as he peacefully watched her eat. That night, Dr. Drakken had dreamt a beautiful dream. He dreamt that he was in a meadow and Shego was running for him. Standing there Shego flew into his arms and he was gently pushed to the soft ground, and she laid on top of him, putting flowers in his hair. Looking deep into his eyes, she then laid down and their _lips touched_ each other and Drakken wrapped his mainly arms around her body and rolled on top of her. Kissing her more and she kissed him back they both stopped and looked deep into each other's eyes. Shego then mouthed him the words, 'I _love you_ Drakken.' And then he was going to say the same, but to her, when he woke up by her loud screeching scream.  
"Dr.D?" Shego said waving her hand in front of his face.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"I think you went off to la, la land Drakken." Shego laughed.  
"Sorry I was just thinking of the dream I had." Drakken responded getting up and putting his dishes away.  
"What dream?" Shego asked now interested.  
"Do you really want to know? I mean I don't think you will like it." He said biting his lower lip.  
"Try me." Shego purred,  
"Well... it was about us...."  
"Go on,"  
"We were in a meadow... and you came into my arms," He stated, and getting this romantic gooey smile on his face.  
"And we rolled around,"  
"Whoa, and I so hope we didn't take off our cloths and,  
"NO! No, no Shego... we just... kissed." He said looking at her as if she was kissing him right then and there.  
"Ok, Dr. D, you just scared the living fluid out of me, so I am going to go curl my hair or something." Shego said getting up and leaving the room leaving poor Drakken alone and he went to go write in his journal.  
  
_** July 1rst –**_  
  
_** I had one hell of a night last night. I kind of put Shego under another kind of Mind control and she seems to be doing just fine. Also, she came into my room last night, and I thought she wanted... well you know. But no, not this time, sadly, she just was acting weird and I let her sleep in my bed and she woke up screaming and confused. Yes... weird. I also had an amazing Dream... and I do think I am in love with Shego. We were in a meadow and she was lying on my body and kissing me romantically and she told me she loved me... It was the best dream I have ever had... I hope I have more... or I hope it comes true one day.  
**_  
Drakken then closed the book and knew he had to tell Shego how he felt, but, no, he couldn't! She would be so creped out she might quit and that made him very sad. Planning his next plot against Kim Possible, he suddenly heard a loud crash in the lower part of his lair, and the intruder alert went off.  
"Shego! _**Kim Possible**_ is here!" Drakken bellowed as she ran down to where Kim and her friends were and lit her hands.  
"Well, well, well, Kim Possible... I don't think I called you, did I Shego?" He asked not knowing why she had showed up.  
"No you didn't master." Shego said like a robot and Kim, Ron and Rufus all looked confused.  
"You stole the blue diamonds from the Middleton Jewel's." Kim said pointing to the diamonds that were sprawled across Drakken's messy desk.  
"Fine, what ever, just Shego, Attack!"  
"Yes master!" Shego said and started to run towards Kim.  
"No where to run this time Princess, where is your night to save you?" Shego said casting a large flame ball at her but she ducked.  
"Don't play my games today Shego!" Kim said kicking her and Shego fell to the ground.  
'Noooo!' Drakken thought as he watched his beloved Shego fall and Kim raise a large stone over her head.  
Shego then got up and kicked the stone out of her hands and they fought some more. Ron on the other hand along with Rufus, was trying to be out of site, and was collecting the stolen diamonds.  
"I don't think these belong to you." Dr. Drakken growled grabbing Ron's hand and holding him up.  
"Let go of me!" Ron said frightened and squirming like a worm on a hook. Rufus then flew out of Ron's pant pocket and bit Drakken's hand.  
"Nice move buddy!" Ron said giving the naked mole rat a high-five.  
"Noooo!" Drakken then yelled as Kim had thrown Shego down and he wasn't moving a muscle and, both teens ran off with what they came for.  
Scared and worried that Kim hadn't beat Shego up to much, he ran to her side and saw if she was still breathing.  
"Dr. D?" Shego moaned as her eyes fluttered and she saw her boss hovering above her.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shego groaned and Drakken looked deep into her eyes and gently pushed the hair out of her face. Jumping then up onto her feet she felt very dizzy and knew she needed to lie down.  
"Why don't you go lie down, for a little bit alright?" He asked  
"Yes... that should be fine." Shego said walking off and then it hit him!  
'Why didn't she say, yes master?' Drakken gulped and then knew that her formula had worn off.  
"Oh well, I will give her more tonight." Dr. Drakken said to himself cleaning up the mess Kim Possible had made.  
  
Shego then was clumsy as ever and was stumbling around the lair until she accidentally walked into his lab. Looking at the things on his desk... she felt like she had stopped breathing. Finding a piece of parchment that read, 'Shego's Formula', she knew something was up! Looking at where the vials were, she saw the note next to them, 'Give to Shego every other day, she will be under Drakken mind control when she has taken this.' And then Shego went crazy. No longer did she feel sick, she wanted to kill Drakken, kill!  
_** "Drakkkkeennn!!!"**_ Shego roared storming out of his lab with one vial in her tightly clenched hand.  
"Shego, what's wrong?" Drakken asked worried as she waved the drink in front of him.  
'Oh my god.' He thought knowing she was going to tear him to shreds.  
"You had me under mind control? _**AGAIN**_!?" She screamed.  
"Don't need to get hasty, I did it because, well I wanted to see how it would work on you Shego." Drakken said nervously.  
"Saw your prayers Doc, because today will be the last time you see daylight ever again." Shego said coming closer and then he was pressed against the wall scared like a child.  
'Oh please don't hurt me'. He thought in his mind and covered his head as Shego lit her hands and then... she stopped and threw her head back laughing.  
"What-what's so funny?" He asked.  
"I'm not stupid, and I'm not going to spend my time on you... you know what I'm going to do?" she asked and Drakken just shook his head.  
"_**I am never coming back... because I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Shego said as she left the room and Drakken was in totally shock...and the only words that rang in his head were, "I quit!"


	5. Sad memories and a harsh goodbye

_**The mini Journal –5- Sad memories and a harsh goodbye**_

Note - this chapter is a little bit... P.G. 13...

**_Ohopeless Oramtnci_** – Shego – "Well, I see that I had to quit... but don't worry I am going with my love!" Glad you liked it, I showed Shego what you said and that is her response.  
  
_**Alan is my friend**_ – Thanks for both reviews, on here and on email, here is the new update! :D  
  
_** AshLDragon**_ – lol yes Shego was being a butthead in the last chapter, so happy you are reading it! I shall get on your monkey fist story very soon!  
  
_**Shegal92**_ – Thank you very much, that makes me feel good to know you like my work. Much more to come!  
  
_**Junroses**_ – hahaha thanks a million Suzanne, your reviews are so helpful! Yes I have been proofreading...scary isn't it? Lol. Sorry to hear that you aren't enjoying Camp, hope you have a great fourth of July though! I am, enjoy!  
  
_**Aleego**_ – Hey gurl, yes you reviewed! So happy you like it and its great you joined the crib message board! Keep you the good work!

_**LovlyLila**_ - Shego is a bit touchy in this episode, ask her a question if you like and ill give you back your answer! enjoy!!!!

"But Shego!" Drakken called after her now on the verge of tears. "Don't leave please... I'm sorry! I am sorry!" He cried.  
"Its to late for that Dr. D! I have had it up to here!" She roared putting her hand up above her head.  
Drakken was now on his knees and looked to be begging for forgiveness.  
"Oh get up you lazy pig!" Shego said wanting to kick him as she zipped up her suitcases and walked down the rugged stairs and towards the door.  
"Give me one more chance... please." Drakken then pleaded as he held onto her _leg_ like a child.  
"You are_ sick_, and_ gross_ and I don't like you! Now get off me before I make you chopped liver!" Shego hissed as she kicked him away and waved evilly as she slammed the door in his face... and Shego was gone.  
The sky seemed dark and angry as Shego opened her cell phone and called for a cab. Standing out side she swore she heard Drakken cry and go upstairs but she just laughed and rolled her eyes.  
Dr. Drakken was crying but he didn't show it. He furiously ran upstairs and stormed into his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he then knew he loved Shego very much, and he blew it. She was gone, and wasn't coming back. Lying down on his back he then searched for a picture he looked at often and it made him feel good when he saw it.  
Pulling out a crumpled and dusty picture, it was Shego and Drakken goofing off. She had her arms crossed but was laughing and he was behind her making faces.  
He then remembered that day so well, so he closed his eyes, and then put the picture to where his heart was and started to dream back...  
  
_** :: PAST ::**_  
  
"Dr. D, I can't believe we just beat Kim Possible!" Shego said twirling around the living room holding a scarf in her hand and entertaining Drakken who was drinking. "I know," He burped looking at how beautiful Shego was.  
"I feel like a gypsy!" She giggled and then fell on her butt and laughed. 'You are the prettiest gypsy I have ever seen.' He thought as she held his hand and smiled. They both had been drinking since they got home, and Drakken was more drunk then he had been in his life. "I like your hair." He burped again and Shego giggled crawling up on the sofa closer to him. Drakken then saw the look in Shego's eyes and started to have urges that he had never felt before to any girl or woman. When he was young, no one ever _**dated him**_ so he didn't know what its like to be loved by the opposite gender. Shego was then coming closer to him... and their lips were going to touch when one of the henchmen walked in. "Yo boss, where do you want the new painting you stole?" The cubby man asked in a red and black jumpsuit asked.  
"Oh, ah, put that in the lounge, and ill deal with it later." He said as he _pulled_ Shego closer and she leaned on his body.  
"I never felt this way before." He whispered slowly spreading his legs.  
"Neither have I," Shego coed and then she felt like she wanted to be sick and she dropped her head and fainted on Drakken's _chest_. Looking then up at the ceiling he knew she had passed out and he rubbed her back gently. After a few moments' of peace, Dr. Drakken then weakly picked up Shego and her head fell back as he carried her to her room. As he carried her, he felt like they had just got married he was carrying his _new wife_ into their new home to start a family.  
Shego's room was very large and was draped with black and green things. Many paintings hung on her walls and she had perfume and black makeup on her dresser. Drakken then took her to her bed and laid her down and smiled.  
"_I'm proud of you Shego_." Drakken then whispered as he kissed her hand and she moaned and he left her alone.  
That night Drakken was asleep and he heard Shego scream. He sat up straight in his bed and was in a cold sweat. "Shego!" Drakken called as if she was being attacked as he rushed down the hall and bumped into her and when they touched they both screamed.  
"Drakken?"  
"Shego?"  
"Oh thank god its you... I-I had a horrible nightmare!" Shego said burying her head in his chest and he hugged her tightly.  
"What was it about?" He asked leading her into his bedroom where they both sat on his messed up bed.  
"I dreamt... that you were hanging off the end of a cliff... and I was there to save you... but when I looked down you were falling and called out my name, and you feel into hot lava, and died!" Shego cried grabbing onto him and holding her hands around his waste.  
"Aw, Shego, don't think like that, I'm here... and I'm safe, and so are you. And if I was ever to fall I would always be back to haunt you." He teased and she laughed whipping the tears from her eyes.  
"Its funny, I actually felt that I had feelings for you. Like_ I loved you_." Shego laughed knowing that was crazy.  
"Oh... I see." He said feeling all of a sudden down.  
"I still feel drunk, maybe I am!" Shego said starting to dance around the room and wanted to dance all night but Drakken rubbed his eyes and lay back down on the bed.  
Shego then did something that put Drakken in a state of shock. Climbing up on the bed she sat down on him and started to _**unbutton**_ his shirt.  
"Shego, whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" He asked stopping her.  
"I want to have a little fun with my boss." She purred as she then _**ripped off his whole shirt**_ and _**kissed**_ and _**licke**_d his chest, making him moan and close his eyes.  
  
Drakken then knew that he didn't want her to go any further because if she woke up the next morning under his arms in bed, she would accuse him of rapping her!  
Running her hands up and down his heavy _breathing chest_ she giggled and so did he.  
"I'm getting tired." Shego then yawned and then collapsed on Drakken who was pinned to the bed. Struggling to get up he took her back to bed and saw that the sun was coming up, so he decided their was no use to go back to sleep, he went and took a shower instead....  
  
**_ ::End of Past::_**

Dr. Drakken apparently didn't know it was raining at the time, so he quickly got up, and rushed to the window.  
"My picture!" he screamed, "Where did my picture go!?" Drakken cried and looked around for it. He was now in a panic because it was the only picture of Shego and he treated it like a child. "Oh no... it's gone" By the time Drakken had, had his pleasurerful dream Shego was in a cab and was driving, to Jr.'s house! Flipping on her cell phone she called his number and waited for it to ring.  
"Hello?" Jr. said as he picked up the phone and Shego was pleased it wasn't his father.  
"Hey baby, its me!" Shego said excitedly forgetting all about poor Drakken.  
"Shego! Hi, how are you doing? Where are you?" Jr. asked as he pored himself a smoothie and sat down in his father's lair.  
"Long story, but I need to stay with you for a while, is that alright?"  
"Yes of coarse! But, are you hurt? Are you ok!?" Jr. asked concerned,  
"Its just... Dr. Drakken put me under mind control again, with out asking me... and I am a little mad about that I guess."  
"He is such a blue freak!" Jr. growled protecting Shego who chuckled

"I don't know about," Shego said feeling sorry for him and then  
snapped out of It, "Wait a second what in the world am I saying?!  
Drakken is a blue freak, he is a blue moron!" Shego said getting in a  
hissy.  
"Well, I miss you and I lover you... ill see you in a bit ok?" Shego said in a _sexy_ voice as they hung up and the cab drove some faster.  
"Later gator."  
  
It didn't take long for Dr. Drakken to miss Shego, pacing around the house and staring at her nicely made bed, made him want her so badly. No woman had ever stayed with Drakken that long, and in Drakken's eyes, he had become attached to her. After a while of being him, sulking and holding in his arms some of her black and green scarf's that he smelled and they reminded him of her like '_THAT'_! He went to get something to eat when he heard a loud knock on the door.  
Rushing downstairs to see whom it was, he had this supper hard happy feeling in his heart it was Shego. Coming to see, him, and jump into his arms telling him she was sorry and throwing him down on the floor and _**making out to him**_. Opening the door, he dropped the glass that he held in his hand... it was the lest person he expected...


	6. A mothers obsessive love and a boys new ...

_**The mini journal – 6 – A mothers obsessive love and a boys new living-room**_  
  
_** Juneroses **_– yeah the boy! Lol wink back! Hehe, MR. Hottie!!! Lol ,yes Drakkens dreams are... odd. Lol. Ok ill use flashbacknext time! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
_**AshLDragon**_ – Yes, my baby Drakken was crying! cries with you. Lol Aw no I will write your monkey fist story for ya! Just get on Yahoomessenger and well talk bout it! Also, I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
_**Avalynn**_ – Oh wait till you see!!! ::Evil laugh:: lol  
  
_**Alan is my friend**_ – you'll all see!!! Lol if you saw the mothers day episode you shall know exactly what I am talking about wink  
  
_**Dark Acolyte**_ – Thank you so much for all of your nice and hopefull reviews! That is so kind of you! I am so happy you like my story, that makes me fee inspired! Also, I love your first chapter! Keep up the good work!!!  
  
"_Mother_!?" Drakken chocked in shock as a small plump woman with frizzy pink hair and a yellow and blue dress stepped it.  
"Oh Drew, sweetheart, how are you!? I came for a small visit to see how my baby boy is doing!" Drakken's mother said as Drakken let her in, and he prayed she would only stay for a while.  
"Thank you for dropping by!" He growled with a fake smile.  
"I know, I saw that you were on the news, and I said oh that's my baby Drewbie getting all big and into trouble, so I just had to come see you!" She chirped as she wrapped her meaty stubby arms around her son and gave him no more air to breath.  
"What a lovely home you have!" Mrs. Lipsky exclaimed as she dropped her bags on Drakken's toes and he let out a small yelp.  
"Thank you mother... here would you like some tea?" Drakken asked leading her into the kitchen were several fellow Henchmen that worked for Drakken were drinking coffee and eating doughnuts.  
"What are you doing!? Get up and go make your self useful!" Dr. Drakken scowled at the men as they collected their belongings and hurried off.  
"Are they the men who set up your Radio show?" Mrs. Lipsky asked looking around the rather large, stainless steal kitchen as Drakken, boiled some hot water and sat down next to her.  
"Ah... yes! My Radio show, hahaha, yes those men belong to my show. So uh, mom, why such an unexpected visit?" Drakken asked twitting his fingers nervously.  
"I told you why! And besides I wanted to see my handsome son's face when I arrived. You were a bit _surprised_, was that alcohol in your hand when you opened the door?" She asked suspiciously.  
"No, no, no, I don't drink mother... I rarely do." Drakken lied.  
"Oh yes, the tea is ready!" Dr. Drakken then said happily jumping up and pouring his mother a cup and gave her a tea bag and she dipped it in the steaming clear water.  
"So... how is _dad_?" Drakken asked as she played with the tea bag.  
"Oh that old man," Mrs. Lipsky laughed, "He is good, looks at your picture everyday and hopes for you to become a father someday as well." Mrs. Lipsky said winking at him and Drakken smiled warmly.  
"Say, where is that adorable _nice green and black woman_ that followed you around the last time I saw you?" She asked as Drakken sipped some tea,  
"Or is she in the hospital _giving birth_ to your children? Hum?" She said nudging Drakken in the arm as he spit out his tea and was in total shock.  
"Actually mother... Shego and I never were in a romantic relationship... and no, we did not start _producing _human life yet either..." Drakken said sadly wanting that to happen so badly!  
"Well, you never know, she might one day just turn around... give it some time." She said winking at him as she finished her tea and Drakken gave her a tore of his new and redesigned lair...

Shego on the other hand had finally arrived at Jr.'s place and was soaked. Pounding on the large heavy wooden door, a tall and very skinny and dark complexioned teenager came to the door with open arms.  
"Shego! My angel, you made it! Please, come in, come in!" Jr. insisted as he took her coat and bag's and rung her hair out all over his good rug.  
Leaning now over him as he closed the door Shego kissed him passionately and smiled.  
"I missed you so much!" Jr. said in his accent that made Shego laugh.  
"I know, I missed you to... we have so much to catch up on!" Shego said holding his hand as he led her into the zesty and animal furred living room.  
"Hum, your father redecorated," Shego, said seeing the large bear rug near the fire.  
"Yes, he changes our home almost every week! He is gone for a few days... so we have this place to our self's." He said romantically pouring Shego some red whine and she 'cheered' it to him.  
"So what's up with your crazed boss, _Dr. Hakken_ is it?" Jr. asked, and Shego howled with laughter.  
"Its, Drakken, Dr. Drakken... he put me under mind control again, I swear I might just go back for fun and burn him alive." Shego said her eyes glistening with evilness.  
"Take me with you!" Jr. joked as both crazy kids laughed and drank and drank.

Back with Mrs. Lipsky and Drakken, he was dead tired and the rain was pouring down! "Well, I think I am going to get ready for bed dear, tomorrow why don't you drive me around the city a bit hum? I need to pick up some _underwear_ while I'm there!" Mrs. Lipsky said hugging her son tightly who hugged her back and kissing him as he blushed because of the underwear statement and she walked down to her guest room.  
Drakken on the other hand kicked the wall gently as he walked back to his study and grabbed his black journal and went to his bedroom.  
Stripping down out of his _blue jacket_ and _boxers_ and _white shirt_ he wore underneath he got into the hot shower and relaxed. This day was so much for him! Shego leaving, and not even telling him where she went! And his mother coming and fighting Kim Possible... whoa what a day.  
Running the _soap_ all over his body and going lower and lower, he found his _**pleasure spot**_ and gave him some_ happiness_ for a while, since he hadn't done that in a _long time_. Then after he got happy and let go of what held inside of him, he did his hair and got out and got into his pajama's and slipped into bed.  
  
_**July 1- still –  
**_  
_** I blew it! Shego is gone! The woman I hoped to date... maybe marry... and produce children, with is gone. I am so sad, and to top that all off, Kim Stupid Possible came today and took what I had stolen! That little pain in my butt! Gah! Anyway, also my mother showed up! Unexpectedly... I know, just what I needed! She means well, but doesn't have a clue... poor woman. Thank god my dad understands me... I think. I can't believe Shego quit! The potion had wore off and she realized... and... and I just miss her so much! I prob. Wont sleep tonight, oh great!  
Hopefully she will come to her senses, and know that I am her boss and I pay her good and she will give me another chance... I hope... and I pray... goodnight.  
And with that, Dr. Drakken closed the book and saw Shego's beautiful face smiling at him in his mind and he shut off all the lights... and drifted off to sleep...**_  
  
"So, no I was telling you! Drakken actually think's ill come back!" Shego said twirling around the room as Jr. had this odd looking his eyes and had his top shirt unbuttoned. Both were very, _very drunk_!  
"I love you midnight rose." Jr. whispered as she got down and lay next to him,  
"I love you to cha-cha dancer." Shego whispered, and then they slowly started to kiss... and after a while the fired died down... and both lovers did their _**THANG**_...


	7. Not every day at the mall is fun

The mini Journal – 7 – Not every day at the mall is fun  
  
_**Dark Acolyte**_ – yes I love to write about them Drinking because they act crazy and stupid and its just great to write about them that way :D

_**Juneroses **_– Thank you for the advice, I am improving aren't I (wink) hahaha yes, Cha-cha dancer, I knew you would get a kick out of that!

_**AshLDragon**_ – lolll ash you are sooo BAD! And I love ya like a sister! Lol, omg that review really mad me laugh, whew! Lol. Yes Shego and Jr. got it on... ow! Lol!!! Don't worry I wont ruin the surprise ;) And in this chapter where Drakken buy something for someone... not telling, Ash helped me, so thanks ash!!!

_**Avalynn (Aleego)**_ – hum who ever could you be? Lol of coarse I know your Aleego you told me on the crib remember? Hahaha, thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

_**OhepelssOramtnci**_ – Shego – "You get off me, now! You hear me, don't you dare touch me again! Let go!" hum she seems angry! But hey she will come to her senses soon... I hope, :/

_**Monkey Fist**_ – lol yup not your prob.. its mine to keep yall happy! What a job! Lol j.j Aw yeah Bates was... a slacker... your funny, ill talk to ya soon! Hope you like this chapter!!!

_** LovlyLila **_– hum hello again! Yup Jr. and Shego... two bad kids... lol review please!   
  
_**Velgo**_ – thanks for the review girl! Yay you are reading it! It's a good story, thanks again!Aw yay I am so happy you are reading OBESSION... it seems like no one is reading that anymore... are you guys? It's just getting good! ::evil laugh::  
  
The next morning Shego woke up under Jr.'s tangled arms and smiled. As she sat up she started to awake him and pulled the blanket that she got last night during their _fun_ time and draped it over her.  
"Morning sweetheart." She said fluttering her eyelashes as he ran his slender tan fingers down her pale face.  
"Hi," he responded rubbing his eyes.  
"Feel good last night?" She asked smiling sweetly.  
"Yes, well of course I_ love_ the way you do your thang, how about you?" Jr. asked sitting up next to her.  
"Oh it was magical." Shego said her eyes glistening as she hugged him and then got up.  
"Where is my angelic angel going?" Jr. said as she started to walk upstairs with the cover wrapped around her so she wasn't bare, but Jr. was and covered his lower body with a pillow.  
"In the shower, I feel... dirty." She said laughing and so did he as she went into the shower and turned on the water. As the hot droplets of water ran over Shego's body, she closed her eyes... and thought about _Drakken_.  
His tender and strong-arms that held her when she was hurt by Kim Possible one day, and his loving soft eyes, and then Shego's eyes flew open and she was disgusted about why she was thinking of Drakken in the first place...  
  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
  
Dr. Drakken had gotten up around 8 and was dreaming about Shego, in a romantic way. "_Oh Shego_...." He moaned as he felt something or someone craw up on his body. He smiled in his sleep and then he heard and felt heavy hot breathing on his neck as he then saw Shego's beautiful face towering over him and he dreamed she was laying on his body with his arms wrapped around him kissing him to death.  
Then he slowly opened his eyes and a large pink tongue ran its self all over Drakken, "_EW_! Commodore Puddles!" He giggled and laughed sitting up in bed as he tickled the dog and it barked wildly.  
"_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_!" went Drakken's door as his mother stepped him smiling.  
"Mom? Uh good morning?" He asked as she ran over and kissed him.  
"Morning Drew... why are you_ naked_?" She asked looking at him oddly, and Drakken laughed seeing he had no top on.  
"I don't sleep with a top mom, look I wear pants." He said stepping out of bed.  
"Oh thank god." She said walking over and starting to get his cloths out.  
"Your father use to sleep naked, no wonder I got pregnant with you." She said and Drakken looked disgusted.  
"I thought you wanted to become a mom and have me?" He asked sadly.  
"Drew! I love you with all of my heart, I got pregnant with your  
father because I wanted to become a mom... and have a beautiful loving  
son like you. You are my whole world honey. And sometimes I get sad  
because it seems like you don't care."  
Mrs. Lipsky said in a very sad tone as she picked out a nice  
outfit for him and dropped it in his hands but he stopped her and  
hugged her.  
"I love you mom... its just," He said wanting to tell her he was  
an adult and not to treat him like a baby anymore.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh, never mind." Drakken said as he started to get dressed and  
she left the room.  
"I'll meet you downstairs!" She then bellowed as she went down  
and poured herself some coffee and had a nice and funny chat with the  
henchmen. As Drakken then started to get dressed, Commodore Puddles danced around him and kept pulling down his dark red boxers and Drakken laughed.  
"Puddles please let daddy get dressed. I don't want to be _nude all day_." He laughed and knew his mom would to if she was here. Then as Drakken went down stairs he quietly overheard what was being said and he went white.  
"Oh yes, so when my little _**Drewbie**_ was a baby, one time at a house part we had he was only 3, he ran in and took off his _diapers_ and threw them at the mayor, who arrived at the party, and he lost his toupee!." Mrs. Lipsky laughed and remembered that day as the henchmen roared with laugher.  
"Mother!" Drakken cried running in looking totally embarrassed.  
"Oh hello sweetheart I was just telling your fellow friends here about the time you would run around nude at parties when you were little."  
"Please don't!" Drakken then begged as the laughing henchmen left and Drakken threw them a nasty and angry look and ran his index finger over his blue neck and they hurried out of the room faster.  
"Listen mom... I really don't know I if I want you talking about those stories, to my crewmembers? Is that ok?" Drakken asked giving her some more coffee as she finished her pancakes.  
"Oh alright. I was just making small talk." She said rolling her eyes.  
'Yeah right.' Drakken then thought as he read the paper and drank his coffee.  
"Shall we go get some things at the mall Mom and you said you wanted me to drive you around?" Drakken asked as he got his car keys after they ate, and both went to his car...  
  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
  
"So Shego," Jr. then started as he wrapped his arms around her as they started out of his father's extremely large home and they decided to take a walk around the area.  
"Yes, Jr.?"  
"What shall we do today my princess." Jr. asked smiling tenderly.  
"Maybe, we could go to the mall... I need to do some shopping and get that crazy boss of mine out of my mind!" She shivered as he kissed the top of her fuzzy head.  
"Yes, I don't want you thinking about that blue crazy man when you are with me, I will protect you... he is a _perv_,"  
"No he is not!" Shego then screamed throwing his arm off of her shoulder looking horrid.  
"Shego! What's wrong?!" Jr. asked seeing she looked crazy.  
"I-I don't know..." Shego said rubbing her forehead not knowing why she disagreed with him.  
"Come on... lets just go to the mall... before I start to say something else that is crazy." Shego said walking quickly to his red hot convertible and got in. Jr. then came up and got his keys and got in to, looking at her and feeling bad that she freaked for no reason as he drove off... in silence...  
  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
  
"Oh what a nice and lovely clean town you live in Drew." Mrs. Lipsky said pointing everything out and it drove Drakken insane but he dealt with it.  
"Here we are ma... let me help you out." Drakken then said parking the car as he rushed to the other side and helped the old cubby woman out.  
"Thank you sweetheart, so what is your favorite store here in the mall?" She asked as they entered and Drakken looked around.  
_'Victoria Secret_.' He thoughts dreamily seeing Shego in his mind wearing one of those see through nightgowns for him.  
"Drew, your drooling and daydreaming again." His mother said gently slapping him across his blue face.  
"Huh!? Oh sorry mom, oh my favorite store? Sears! Its Sears!" He lied as they started to walk around and she wanted to go into 'Macy's' and he took her.  
"Oh I should buy your father a new tie, it's his birthday soon! Its Feb. 16th his birthday, that is in 3 days you know." She said nudging him and then it had hit him. Shego had the same birthday as his father, and this year he promised himself he would get her something so special she would never forget!  
"Yes, that's right mother...ah... why don't you look around, and I'm going to go explore for a bit... ok bye." Drakken then said as his mother wandered into Macy's and Drakken looked around curiously.  
Thinking of buying her something from Victoria Secret was defiantly a B.A.D. Idea, and then it caught his eye. Right in front of beady black eyes held a board "Win the girl of your dreams by buying her _THIS_!" said a message pointing to a large ruby red stone necklace and Drakken knew he had to buy that for Shego. Even though she had quit, she was still in his heart and he would do anything to get her back!  
  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
**_ "Ah, the Middleton mall, this is where you wanted to go right sweetie?" Jr. said touching her hand as she flinched.  
"Yes, and please don't call me _sweetie_." Shego snapped as he parked the car and started to walk towards the mall.  
"Wait!" Jr. called after her as she spun around,  
"You forgot your purse and you forgot me." He said with big eyes and a lower quivering lip. And then Shego came and took it and kissed him.  
"Thank you." Jr. said as they ran to into the mall holding hands.  
"Where shall we go first my blossoming flower?" Jr. purred.  
"Hum, lets go to Macy's!" Shego said jumping up and down as she dragged him into Macy's.  
"Why don't you go look around, I am going to get you something for your birthday." He said winking as he drifted away and then she thought,  
'My birthday is in... 3 days... I wonder if Drakken remembered... I wonder if he even cares!?' Shego thought as tears came to her eyes and she whipped them away as she started to explore around Macy's,  
  
Drakken, now not even knowing he was back in the same building with his true love and his ragging mother, he had bought her the _giant ruby rock _necklace and decided to go find his mom. Along the way, he stopped into 'Border's' and bought his dad a 100-dollar gift certificate and then went to find his mom.  
  
Shego on the other hand was looking at candles and gold and silver watches, as she didn't realize, that Drakken's mother was standing right next to her. Shego then didn't see her but knew another lady was there and started to talk.  
"These watches are beautiful." She started.  
"Mhm, yes they are."  
"I mean, well the prices are deadly but hey, I heard the quality is good,"  
"I bought a watch here, see?" Mrs. Lipsky said showing Shego the watch and when Shego saw her face she went white and stepped back.  
"Oh hello Shego! How have you been? Do you remember me? I'm,"  
"_Drakken's mom_." She said in shock praying he wasn't here.  
"Yes, oh you do. How have you been since well I heard you left and,"  
"Drew isn't here!? Is he?!" Shego gasped as then Drakken walked into the store and came towards his mom.  
"Hey mom, I got dad and Shego something...." He said his voice trailed off as he saw Shego and he felt like it was the first day they met.  
"Oh Drewbie! There you are! Look I found... _**Shego**_!" Mrs. Lipsky said pulling him over as Shego stepped back and dropped her purse on the floor.  
"Shego! I found..." Jr. said as he came in and was shocked to see that Drakken and her were close and looking at each other.  
"_Jr_.!" Shego then said snapping out of it as she ran over to him.  
"What are you doing here?" Jr. asked in a protective voice to Dr.Drakken  
"I, uh, was just shopping with my mom." He committed and Shego stepped out and laughed in his face.  
"Oh just like always, your such a mama's boy Drakken, you sick and pathetic _little loser_!" She spat smiling evilly as he felt his heart sink as if it was a weight and it was in the ocean, falling until it hit rock bottom.  
"Is it a crime now, to go shopping with your son?" Drakken's mother said getting a little bit angry at Shego.  
"Mom, just stay out of this." Drakken whispered gently pushing her back and as she started to blow out _HOT_ air.  
"Why don't you just leave me alone... I can't believe I even bumped into you." Shego sneered and Jr. nodded like a bodyguard to her.  
"It wasn't meant to happen Shego,"  
"Don't even talk to me!" She screamed.  
"Yah know what, I don't need this! I am leaving! Come along mother." Drakken said not slightly red in the face from embarrassment and sadness as he grabbed his bags and grabbed his mom's hand and started to leave.  
"_No! I'm not done with you yet_!" Shego then said running after him as she then caught him and pushed him around.  
"_Get off me_." He growled now very angry.  
"Stop living in the fantasy Drakken... I'm never coming back... and you know it." Shego said crossing her arms and Drakken felt the necklace in the bag get heavier as tears formed in his eyes.  
"Oh and why on the planet did you say when we saw each other you bought something for me?" She asked looking into the bag as he pulled it away.  
"Because, It's your birthday Wed's Shego! And I bought you something.... Here, take it! _Be happy, live a nice life, marry Jr. start a family, I don't care... happy birthday_." Drakken said as a tear streamed down his face as he reached in and shoved her the box that was nicely wrapped in velvet and a nice little card attached and he walked off leaving her in the dirt and the quietness of the mall... and yet did she notice it to... a _**tear**_ was running down her pale face.


	8. a rough night for everyone!

_**The mini journal – 8 - a rough night for everyone!**_  
  
_**LovlyLila**_ – aw thanks girl, yeah Drakken should do that, but I have other things on my mind to make him do...  
  
_**Ohepless Oramtnci**_ – Shego "I'm sorry... its just I don't know how I feel about Drakken right now.... Its yes... or no?" hum she cant decide, but later on I think she will! Thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
_**Dinogaby**_ – yay you are reading Obession!!!! Whoo hoo! Yes I shall update it now! Sorry if I am being slow on that story its just I feel like I need a tiny break, but breaks are always good. How are you doing? I'm so happy you are likeing both the stories! That makes me happy! Keep reading there is much to come with both!  
  
_**EgyptGal –19**_ – oh hello! You must be a new reader. That's cool, oh and trust me girl, I will be updating like crazy! So keep reading and reviewing! Lol thanks!  
  
_**Dark Acolyte**_ – hummm your on to something huh dark? Well you better keep reading because emotions are about to fly between these crazy co workers, hahaha  
  
_**Avalynn**_ – Awwwww yes, it was a touching chapter... but don't worry guys this is going to have a HAPPY ending! Lol duh... keep reading and thanks for the review yall!!!

_**AshLDragon**_ - lol yes Shego can be a beyotch some time :/ Thanks for the review much much more to come and i am doing your mf story as well!!!!  
  
_**Question to everyone**_ - ok I am having a problem and I need some help! I don't seem to get review alerts in my mailbox when I get a review? What's up with that? I use to get them but like yesterday they like shut off! Can someone please help me if they know what to do??? If so I will be sooo grateful!  
  
On the way home, it had started to rain and that only made matters worse for Drakken who was in tears but didn't show them in front of his mother and she kept talking about it,  
"She really shouldn't have treated you so rudely Drew. I suggest that you go back to her place or where ever she is and tell her you demand some respect!" Mrs. Lipsky said getting all worked up.  
"Mom, mom, mom calm down. Even if I was to go see Shego... and her boy friend Jr. it would only make things worse. They would call the police and I am sure she would think of something horrible to say so it made it look like I was trying to break in."  
"Well I would _protect_ you." Mrs. Lipsky said proudly.  
"By the way, why did she quit on you anyway?" she asked and Drakken let out a deep breath.  
"Well, I put her under mind control but she was still alive, and I did that because I couldn't and wouldn't take any more sarcasm from her anymore!" Drakken said,  
"I see... well first thing, do you like her?" Mrs. asked.  
"What kind of like?"  
"Romantically, you love her don't you Drew... _tell yourself the truth... you love her_." His mom said and hen Drakken smiled and knew that he did love Shego,  
"But theirs no hope between us mom... I should just let it rest... she will never come back and _Shego will never love me. No girl ever has_..." Drakken said sadly as they pulled into his lair and they both got out.  
"Well son, I really don't know what to say... but, I hope you have a nice night and try to get some rest." Mrs. Lipsky said hugging him goodnight as she went into the house and went to her room.  
  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
  
Shego on the other hand was looking at the nice little box that read her name across it on the card and signed, **_'Happy Birthday Shego, maybe there is still hope between us... Dr. Drakken_**.' And Shego kept reading it over and over again.  
"Are you ever going to open it?" Jr. asked as he drove into the rain.  
"Not sure, its prob. something stupid anyway." Shego then said throwing it into the back and then bit her lip and wished she didn't do that.  
"I'm going to bed when we get home." Shego said crossing her arms.  
"We cant have fun tonight?" Jr. said gently rubbing her _leg _as she pushed his hand off and gave him a stern look,  
"No."  
"What ever." Jr. said as they pulled in, and Shego grabbed her things and shoved the velvet box into her bags, not letting Jr. see, and she hurried up to her guest room.  
"Good night!" Jr. said as she slammed the door and flew onto her bed and started to _cry_. What a horrible day Shego had, had. Bumping into Drakken and his mom who prob. hates her now and Jr. being a real ass on the way home.  
_'I just want to die_.' She thought as more tears streamed down her pale face,  
'I have no friends, I have a stuck up boy friend who all he wants to do is do it, and my boss... I don't know what to think about Drakken...' Shego thought then as she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned on the T.V.  
Flipping though the channels she came upon something that made her stomach turn. It was _Kim Possible...advertising to say she can save the world_.  
"Hi I'm Kim Possible,"  
"And I'm Ron... the sidekick." Ron said proudly as Rufus the naked mole rat jumped out of his pocket and waved happily.  
"Anyway, I am here to save the world and your world, so if you need help just call me beep me, ha, if you want to reach me!" Kim said smiling like a little schoolgirl and Ron waving crazily in the background as it gave a number and Shego threw the clicker at the T.V.  
"_God I hate you Kim_!" Shego screamed as she then walked angrily into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face and then looked deeply into the mirror.  
Closing her eyes she let her mind do the thinking and her heart help, and then it looked like a movie was playing in her head... she saw herself, and a man kissing. He was holding her gently in his arms and she was smiling as they kissed. The man had black hair... and blue skin.  
"_Drakken_!?" Shego then said as she opened her eyes as fast as they could go.  
"Why was I thinking about Drakken!?" She asked herself as she walked in and slipped onto her silky black pajama's and got into bed.  
"I suppose some things I'll just never know." And with that she started to sleep...  
  
**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
**  
Drakken on the other hand had gotten a hot quick shower and then got his little black book and got into bed.  
  
_**July 2 – Gosh I miss her –**_  
  
_** Hello Journal... today was... not like I thought it would be. I spent some quality with my mother, I think she is leaving tomorrow, I will miss her... and then we went to the mall... and the trouble started. Apparently we both bumped into the least couple I suspected, Shego and her boyfriend, Jr. Little did or dose she know journal, that I bought Shego a very very expensive necklace for her birthday this Wednesday. But... when I bumped into her, she was furious and I gave it to her when I left and all she could do was laugh at me. I don't Shego and I will ever be a partner again... not in crime... not in a relationship... and I guess I should get my head out of the clouds because Shego is never going to love me or ever come back. Journal, I feel so alone. I miss her so badly... but maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe I should work by my self, like before I met Shego. I only hired her because of her sexy body and her sassy attitude. Lol, I'm just kidding. No, I hired Shego because I saw strength in that woman. I saw a fiercely hope and that she wouldn't be the kind of woman who would let people push her down or make her feel bad...but I did. And I don't want to live any longer. But I'm being stupid, I know what I have to do! I have to stop thinking about Shego, and move on with my life, and stay away from a knife as long as possible! Gnight journal...  
  
**_ And when Drakken was done, he put away his little black book and curled under the covers as Commodore Puddles slept at the bottom of his bed. Shego's wonderful voice rang in his head, "_I hate you Drakken_!" She kept saying to him and tears rolled down his face and then he cried himself silently to sleep, and then whispered, "Sleep well tonight Shego..._ i love you_."


	9. Seductive woman and a crazy boy friend

_**The mini journal – 9 – Seductive woman and a crazy boy friend**_

Ohepelss Oramtnci – Yeah, poor baby!

_**Monkey Fist**_ – where did you get the impression that Shego's birthday was in February??? Huh. Lol, anyways thanks for the 2 reviews! You rock dude!… Drewbie… lol

_**LovlyLila-**_ aww thank you so much, your making me blush! You are to kind! Yeah Jr. can be an ass sometimes lol. He isn't one of my favorite characters but is funny! Keeping Journals is cool, and the best part is… they never tell your secrets, hehehe.

_**Juneroses **_– The abstended absence is fine girl hahaha. No big. Don't worry Shego will open the box sooner or later… :evil laugh:

_**Aleego **_– Hum you are starting to catch on very quickly Aleego. She dose have feelings for… well I'll just let you read! Thanks for all the reviews so far girl!!!

_**AshLDragon**_ – you're my girl! Lol, you have now a part in this story… don't worry it will connect with your story soon Ash, hahahaha. Thanks for the review! Told you I would put ya in this story, lol. Sorry to make you cry, but I guess I did pretty good on the tearjerker thing, hehehe, hope you like this one and hope you had fun on your vacation!!!

Weeks and weeks had passed and Drakken tried harder and harder to get Shego out of his mind. Even his mother did not want to think about her. She had left the day after the mall incident, and told her son she would visit soon. Drakken then one afternoon was in a cheerful mood and decided to go see the Villain Convention that was hidden in town. Turning on the radio, he decided to look for a good station,

"Hello I'm Fry Greensburg and this is WQXR and now we'll be listening to a new artist, Crystal McGraw and her new song,

"_She go_ down the hill," said the reporter on the radio, causing Drakken to raise one eyebrow mysteriously. Changing the channel he heard the song

"There _she goes_, there she goes again!"

He flicked off that station, now getting annoyed because all heard was "_She go_" into separate words. Finally after not listening to anything he arrived to the villain convention. Going into a large broken down building, a man with a top hat, a dark black and brown and ruby red coat and a cane with a ruby diamond at the top stood guard of the entrance.

"Uh hi, is the _Villain convention_ in there?" Drakken asked walking up to him.

"Name, what is your name? You have to be a villain to enter," the old man sneered.

"Dr. Drakken?" Drakken asked as the man let him though and a boy who looked like a fish led him down.

"Hey, aren't you that mutant creature thing that lives at that lake… oh what's it called?" Drakken questioned,

"_Camp Wannaweep_?"

"Yes that's it!"

"Hi, I'm _Gil_," Gil said, giving Drakken a fish handshake as they entered and descended in a crooked, old rotting elevator.

"Here you are blue sir!" Gil said and he burped a green bubble, making Drakken grossed out.

"Ah thanks." Drakken then said as he entered a large clean room with villains and their devices all over.

"Wow." Drakken said amazed as he happily looked around. Some things he found very useful for him to take over the world, and others he found ridicules.

"_**OW**_!" He then said as he bumped into someone and he landed on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," said a familiar and scary voice that Drakken recognized as he looked up and saw _**DNAmy**_.

"Amy!?" He choked now not wanting to get up.

"Hi Doctor," she said like a little girl blushing.

"What are you doing here? Your wonder isn't to take over the world?" Drakken asked confused.

"No it is now, but mine is to collect cuddle buddies and them to rule the world!" She said with a gaze in her eyes that crept Drakken out.

"Well, anyway, I'll see you around." He said now starting to run as she grabbed him by the neck collar and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Amy, get off! And where in the world are you taking me!?" Drakken said, squirming like crazy.

"Oh Doctor, I really do _**love you**_ after all. Since my hairy man, has a girl friend now!" She said with a sniff.

"Monkey Fist has a girl friend?!" He asked astounded.

"Yeah, her name is Ashley! She is a dragon! God, I hate her!" Amy sneered as she then dragged him in the bathroom into a large stall and pinned him down to the ground.

"Amy," Drakken said in shock.

"What are you going to do to me!?" He said now quivering with fear.

"Oh Doctor, I love when you talk like that." She said as she leaned down and started to kiss his neck and she sat on top of him.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! _HANDS OFF_!" Drakken said trying to sit up but her massive body weight held him down.

"I love you so much my darling!" She said as she then started to unzip his lab coat and unbuckle his belt,

"_**AMY**_!" Drakken now roared, red in the face as he pushed her off of him and stood up.

"What's wrong? I always thought you wanted to _make love_ with me?" She said with a puppy dog pout and then Drakken's face went green as he covered his mouth with his hand and ran out sickly, leaving DNAmy alone.

"_Call me_!" She yelled.

Finally then Drakken was free from that blood-sucking beast as he hurried off into a crowed where DNAmy could not find him.

Sighing in relief he had this thought that DNAmy was on drugs and he snorted with laugher. Looking at the many things he then saw out of the corner of his eye, Lord Monkey Fist… with his new girlfriend… Ashley the Dragon. Well actually she was PART dragon but still.

"Oh Hello Drakken." Monkey fist said as Ash's arm slithered around his and she fluttered her eyes at Drakken who didn't know what to do.

"Hello Monkey Fist, having a nice time?" Drakken asked seeing how beautiful Ashley was even though she was half mutant.

"Yes, its lovely, have you met my new girlfriend, Ashley, this is Dr. Drakken, vice versa." Monkey fist said as both adults shook hands and greeted each other.

"So uh, where is Shego?" Monkey fist said looking around.

"Oh Shego… yeah, well she quit on me." Dr. Drakken said blushing and looking down.

"She quit?!" Monkey fist said in total shock.

"She can't do that! I mean you guys make the cutest couple!" Ashley said with big green eyes. And Drakken smiled by the nice compliment.

"I have seen you guys on T.V and I know what she looks like, very nice indeed, just like you are…" Ash purred to Drakken.

"Why did she quit on you anyway?" Monkey fist asked pulling Ashley away from Drakken gently and she slightly growled at him.

"I put her under mind-control to get rid of her stupid stuck up attitude… and it wore off to soon… and she found out and she quit. She is now living with that rich billionaires son, Jr. Senior." Dr. Drakken said rolling his eyes.

"Well Drakken… I'm sorry to hear that, but hey not my problem, I have more things to deal with." He said winking at Ash, who laughed and giggled,

"I'm going to go get something to drink, Ashley my love, come with me." Monkey fist said as he disappeared into the crowed and Drakken then turned away to, as her tale the grabbed him by the hand and spun him around.

'How come every woman I bump into today is trying to _seduce_ me!?' Drakken thought as she came close and squeezed his hands and whispered something in his ear.

_**"Tell her how you feel, it can never hurt. Even with enemies telling the other enemy how they feel turn's them back to friends."**_ Ash hissed and then started to walk away and then winked and he took in her advice.

'Tell her how you feel, hum… but what If Shego was to get creped out by how I feel?' Drakken thought as he kept looking at the dangerous gadgets as he bumped into the person he wanted to see so bad.

"_Shego_!"

"_Drakken_!?" They both said in shock.

"How come I try to get away from you as far as possible, fate wont just let me have it!?" Shego said raising her arms up in the air. 

"Listen Shego, I know you probably hate me and all… its just I kind of _have feelings_,"

"Shego!" Jr. then said interrupting Drakken as he pushed himself through the crowd.

"Thank god you're here, look who I bumped into? The walking pain in my butt!" Shego spat making a disgusted look at him and then didn't know why she said that.

"What do you want Doc? Why cants you just leave us alone?"

"I,"

"I say you go home, and maybe just kill your self! Ha so then you can leave us alone and well never have to see you again!" Jr. laughed evilly as Drakken nodded his head going to leave as Shego cried out to him,

"_NO!!! Don't do it Drakken_!" Shego then cried getting to her knees and tears filled up in her eyes as she grabbed his pant leg and started to pull.

"Shego!" Drakken hissed, "Let me _pleeeaaase_ keep my pants on! Commodore Puddles wants me walking around nude, but please I hope you don't!" Drakken said as Shego laughed a little bit and looked up into his eyes.

"Shego! Get away from that monster!" Jr. said grabbing her by her black shirt collar and physically dragged her out as she screamed and kicked.

"Jr. don't hurt her!" Drakken roared as he got in front of Jr. and now he was holding her hair and pulling her by that.

"If you lay one finger on her body, I swear to god Jr. Ill rip your heart out." Drakken said in a tone Shego had never heard him in before. He had one thing on his mind, putting Jr.'s dead body into a steak and burning it.

Shego then looked up into Drakken's eyes and she smiled as tears of protection and love streamed down her face and Jr. then sneered as he _punched _poor Dr. Drakken and he flew into a wall. Many people gasped with horror and stepped back as Shego broke from Jr.'s grasp and she couldn't run to him, because that would mean she would show the world how she felt about Drakken.

"_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**_." Drakken moaned feeling like all the bones in his body were crushed.

"_Shego_," he whispered looking at her as she cried, "_I'm sorry_." He said and then he passed out….


	10. Maybe i do love him

_**The mini journal – 10- Maybe I do love him?**_  
  
_**Aleego**_ - yes Drakken shall be ok. Don't worry I wont hurt my boy lol! Yup well Shego is starting to have feelings! Thanks for the review! Are you going to update your story soon as well?  
  
_**CrimsonSquirrel**_ – oh wow I am so happy you like Drakken and Shego together! Me to!! And so dose Aleego! Boo ya! Thanks for the review! I love your story by the way! Just update and I will be happy! Lol  
  
_**Alan is my friend**_ – yes you do have major catching up to do! Lol im j.j hey thanks for the review! I missed ya girl! Hey have you updated your story latly? I miss it!!! Waaaaaaaaaa lol nvm. Thanks for the review and the nice comment!  
  
_**Dark Acolyte**_ – aww you are on a role man! Yes there is much romance to come! Keep reading brotha! Hahaha  
  
_**Kittykat01**_ – well wait no more! Here is the new chapter! Review and enjoy!  
  
_**Ohepelss Oramtnci**_ - yes well don't worry he shall be ok! I don't abuse my faviorte charature to much ;)  
  
_**EgyptGal-19**_ – no, this story is not as violent as the other ones I have written but thanks for letting me know how you feel! Hope you like this chapter! Its not violent just has a lot of romance!  
  
_**Monkey Fist**_ – yo, yo, yooooo! Hahaha im going banna's! Ash in this story is my friend, AshLDragon and she wanted a role because where she and mf come in I put that in her story so I had to squeeze it in here. But she is cool. Thanks for the review! I will email you back!!  
  
_**LovlyLila**_ – don't worry Drakken wont be hurt for long... chill... chill lol  
  
_**Shegal92**_ – actually its not on and going over the pg13 side. Yes the last chapter was a little bit violent but I am sorry. But don't worry there will be no more violence  
  
"You make go see him now." Said a voice in the distance of Drakken's mind. He didn't feel good and it felt like his nose was broken. Moving around gently he felt a sharp nasty pain in his hand and knew it was an I.V. and he was in the hospital.  
Opening his eyes ever so slowly, he saw the woman of his dreams looking down at him with a warm smile and soft eyes.  
"_Shego_." He whispered as his focus because clearer and he was strapped to a hospital bed and had a bandage over his head.  
"Hey Doctor D." Shego said smiling at him as she pulled over a chair and put in a vase some white fresh smelling roses.  
"Wha-what am I doing here?" He asked, his voice all groggy.  
"At the villain convention, I don't know if you remember, but, Jr. punched you and then he started to kick you. It was I who stopped him and called 911." Shego said.  
"Oh Shego... I am so sorry if I got you hurt." Drakken said now concerned for her.  
"No actually I am fine. I'm strong... you know that." She said lighting her hands to show him with a smirk.  
"Hahaha, right." Drakken laughed.  
"So uh, I guess the other doctors are wanting to keep me here for a few days?" he asked as Shego laughed.  
"No, no, not that long. They said you could go home today actually... I have decided to take you back to your lair,"  
"And you'll stay?" Drakken said getting all happy with big eyes and Shego then smiled and then looked down and slightly shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Dr. D, you hurt my heart. It felt to me that you used me as a toy... and not as your partner." Shego said standing up,  
"Where are you going?" He asked hoping she wasn't going to leave him.  
"I am going to get something to eat... bye." Shego said now back to her normal tone as she slammed the door and Drakken sighed and looked out the window.  
It had started to rain and Drakken felt a shiver run down his spine.  
'Today has been sooooo... crazy.' Drakken then thought as he started to drift off to a deep sleep as the rain pored and pored down.  
  
_** ::dreamland::**_  
  
Dr. Drakken found himself floating on his back in a pool and looking up at the stars. Seeing how beautiful they were, he then heard a small splash and looked down. Shego was coming into the pool and smiled at him.  
"Shego... you look... so beautiful." He said amazed at her dazzling smile and her black small bikini as she came in and swan towards him. Coming over she wrapped her arms around him and did the same with her legs, just as if they were a couple.  
"Thanks for taking me on this great vacation." She said fluttering her eyes as they twirled around together in the nice quiet pool.  
"Oh Shego, you look so wonderful tonight." Drakken then said as she let her head go back and he started to _kiss her neck_.  
"Oh Doctor Drakken... you're so_** bad**_." She teased as she ran her hands through his hair as she then stopped him and then she started to kiss him on his lips and he kept kissing her back, and then minutes later, Drakken found himself holding hands with Shego on a nice relaxing palm beach as they watched the sun set and eat an ice cream.  
"Thanks for taking me out on this great trip." Shego said cuddling up to him as she blushed.  
"Well, I thought it would be nice if you wanted to come and besides...there is only one person on the earth I want to spend this time with." Drakken said as she leaned up and kissed him.  
"Who?"  
"You." He said as he wrapped his arms around her slim body and started to kiss her again.

_**::dreamover::**_

Minutes later Drakken started to wake up and he saw Shego walking around the room with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
"Since when do you drink coffee?" Drakken asked making her jump.  
"I didn't know you were up. Anyway, yeah I am drinking because I am nervous and I might need to stay up tonight." Shego said her hands shaking in fear.  
"Why? You mean from Jr.?" Drakken asked wanting to protect her.  
"Yes... he scares me now that he hurt you..." Shego said glancing at Drakken who was smiling and held out his hand.  
Shego then walked over and couldn't believe what she was about to do... she held his hand as he looked at her deep in the eyes.  
"If a time a ever came, where your life was at stake... I would sacrifice mine for you." Drakken then whispered as a tear rolled down her face and she wanted to cry and hold onto him for all of eternity. She felt so safe and loved around Drakken, where she use to feel that way about Jr. but now he was the monster in this game.  
"Oh Doctor D, that is... so nice." She said smiling and whipping the tear away as she then ran she ran her fingers down his face and he then held it.  
"Well... you seem to be better... I should take you home now." Shego said as she turned her head sadly and got up and got her things ready.  
  
On the way back to Drakken's lair, they talked about why Shego left and she was getting into a bad mood.  
"I never wanted to hurt you Shego! Never, you know that! Its just you had and have been giving me so much sass that I couldn't take it anymore!" Drakken told.  
"Well, I'm sorry Dr. D, that is just how I am always going to be, sorry but you cant change that." Shego said as they pulled up to a motel and got out.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm getting a room. I'm not staying at Jr.'s tonight." Shego said as she came in and minutes later she came back out and drove him back to his large lair.  
"I really hope he doesn't hurt you Shego. But if he dose, or you need someone to talk to... I'm always a phone call away." He said smiling and she smiled back.  
"Dr. D... you have never been this nice to me before, I should get pushed around by guys more often." Shego laughed and he did to.  
"Its weird... I almost get the impression that you like me... in the love type of way." Shego giggled looking at him wanting to truth.  
"Me? Have feelings for you? In the love way?" Drakken said with a gaze in his soft black beady eyes,  
"Naw," He laughed feeling bad that he lied to her.  
"I thought so." Shego said sadly as she helped him in and then they said their goodbyes and as she was leaving Puddles ran out and barked.  
"Hey buddy!" Shego said bending down and playing with the happy dog.  
"He really misses you." Drakken said hoping she would come back home and stay.  
"Yeah, well I got to go... talk to you soon Dr. D." Shego said as she got in her car and drove away leaving Drakken and puddles sad.  
"Come on boy... I don't think she will be back." Drakken said as the fuzzy little pup ran into the house and then Drakken remembered to ask her something. He forgot to ask if she had liked her _necklace_ Drakken had given her for her birthday.  
  
Days passed and passed and Drakken missed Shego twice as much as then before and Shego felt the same way. She told Jr. what he had done to Drakken was wrong and really cruel so she promised never to see him again.  
"But Shego! I love you! Come on!" Jr. pleaded as Shego threw his things into her bags.  
"Stop crying, oh my god your sucha big baby!" Shego said as he got on his hands and knee's and it looked like he was begging for forgiveness.  
"Get up before I claw you alive!" Shego said as he whimpered and backed away.  
"Well... it was nice being your girl friend but now I have a life!" Shego said in a fake and cheery voice as she walked downstairs and Jr. followed.  
"Its, Drakken isn't it?! You like him Shego... _you love him_..." Jr. said and then it hit Shego, she couldn't believe it, did she actually have feelings for Dr. Drakken?  
"Jr.," she sighed, "I don't... I mean... I don't know what to say... have a nice life... good bye." Shego said quietly as she walked out and drove away and Jr. cried knowing she would never come back.  
'Do I actually have feelings for Dr. D?' Shego thought as then she couldn't take it any longer... she then quickly pulled over and stopped the car. It was now raining heavily and Shego rummaged thought the back of her car until she found the box that he had given her for her birthday. Taking a deep breath she opened the box and gasped as her eyes dazzled around the beautiful diamond necklace.  
"_Oh my god... its so beautiful_." Shego whispered as she fingered it a bit and then smiled as a tear rolled down her face. Putting it away safely she then drove off and she hoped she was going to do the right thing .


	11. Crazy for you

_**The mini journal – 11 – Crazy for you  
**_  
_**CrimsonSquirral**_ – lol you crack me up! I am happy you are liking the story! Please update soon yourself!  
  
_**Aleego**_ – lol aww yay I am so happy you like it! That makes me happy! Hope you like this new chapter!  
  
_**Ohepelss Oramtnci**_ – "Shego... well... I cant hind my feelings much longer!" hum she seems determined! Keep reading!  
  
_**Monkey Fist**_ – yup! Drakken as lovely and sweet as he is gave Shego a necklace for her birthday! Isn't that just soooo cute?!  
  
_**Alan is my friend**_ – omg girl I love your art! You have to send it to PoptartFrog!!! Ohh and thanks for doing Marissa from Obsession! I can't wait! Hope you like this chapter!!  
  
_**Dark Acolyte**_ – Yes perky people just suck!!! Gah!!! This chapter is more SUSPENCEFUL! Hehehe, hope you like it!  
  
_**Shegal92**_ – Violence isn't my thing eathor, Action, adventor, love and humor is. Oh you don't like a lot of romance, well the next chapter is going to be full of all of the above! Please I hope you like this chapter! Ciao!  
  
_**Juneroses**_ – thanks Suzanne for the review! Yup sweet Shego opened the box... now to hear it from Drakkens point of view...  
  
_**Dear Journal – July 5th – happy day after fourth of July**_  
  
_** Shego is lost. I have tried to bring her back to life... but my darling is lost forever. It is as if she has drifted away on a leaf in a river on a calm quiet day and the only noise through out the forest is her cries for help. But when I reach out my hand and tell my darlings my feelings, she is to frighten and scared to share hers. I was beat up badly a few days ago. I decided to go to the villain convention and as scary as it was... DNAmy tried to make love to me. I mean she threw me down on the bathroom floor and started to take off my cloths. :Shivers: sure I mean if I was still in love with her I would have done it with her but now is she is a mindless chubby creep who prays on handsome man like me. Then I bumped into Lord Monkey Fist... and his new girlfriend... Ash, she is supposedly a dragon. Riiiigggghhhht, well If so that's cool!  
Then... I bumped into the woman of my soul, my darling, my angel, Shego. She was with Jr. and he got all hissy with me for no practical reason and then when Jr. told me I should kill my self, Shego did something oh very unexpective... she grabbed by and cried and held on telling me NO. It was almost as if she did have feelings for me. Jr. then grabbed Shego and claimed that I attacked her, I mean WTF!? And he beat me up.  
It wasn't until later when I woke up with my darling towering over me and was holding me hand... it was magical. Maybe I was wrong about no woman ever loving me. She just might be the one. I really hope Journal, I really hope. Then she took me back and I asked her to stay, but she said no, well maybe someday my angel shall return until then... I am going to pace around the house like an idot.**_  
  
And Drakken did pace around his lair like an idiot when he was done writing in his journal. Glancing out the window he had noticed it was raining and was making everything worse.  
"Ughhh, I hate the weather." Drakken then said as he put on some nice music and sat down on the couch with a coke. A song Drakken had always liked came on, 'Crazy for you' by Madonna. Whenever Drakken had heard this song he saw Shego in his mind...  
  
_** Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
  
Two by two their bodies become one  
  
I see you through the smokey air  
  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
  
You're so close but still a world away  
  
What i'm dying to say, is that  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'm crazy for you  
  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
  
I never wanted anyone like this  
  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
Trying hard to control my heart  
  
I walk over to where you are  
  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
  
Slowly now we begin to move  
  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
  
If you read my mind, you'll see  
  
(chorus)  
  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
  
And you know it's true  
  
I'm crazy, crazy for you...**_  
  
And when the song was over Drakken had fallen asleep and then was awoken by an extremely loud knock at the door. He jumped up out of his blue skin and rubbed his eyes. Now seeing it was poring out he rushed to the door and opened it.  
"Shego!" Drakken said happily and seeing she was drenched.  
"Hey." She said smiling.  
"Come in, come in, oh wow... your really... _wet_." Drakken said as she smiled at him evilly as she gave him his coat.  
"Why are you here?" He asked.  
"Well, I was in town, and I was wondering if I could have my last pay check?" She said standing up straight, as Drakken then got sad as he walked out of the room.  
"Yeah, sure... its up in my office on my desk." He mopped as she ran upstairs and Drakken then walked out onto the deck. Trying not to get wet, he then finally sighed knowing this would and will be her last visit... Shego wasn't going to stay.  
Searching around for her check she spotted it on his desk and then picked it up. Feeling like a million dollars she saw a little black book on his desk to that read in gold letters... '_Journal_' and then she smiled so evilly it could make a baby cry. Picking up the book she flipped through the pages.  
Reading about the current events, and how he felt Shego got so engrossed and in total shock after reading what he had just wrote, she dropped the book.  
"Oh my god... _he really dose love me_." Shego whispered to herself as she then picked up the book and walked downstairs hiding it behind her back.  
"Hi Dr. D." Shego said smiling evilly,  
"Oh hello Shego, find what you need?" He asked turning around as the rain pored behind him heavily.  
"Oh yes, and I found something else to," She said as she pulled out from behind her the black book, and Drakken went white and gasped.  
_**"I found your journal Dr. D..."**_


	12. After its ended, all Is good

_**The mini journal Chapter 12**_ – After its ended, all Is good.  
  
_**Dark Acolyte**_ – well... I guess you will have to read and find out silly ;)  
  
_**Aleego**_ – hahaha a lot of people put that review! Thanks for reading this story and helping me with it! You rock girl!  
  
_**Alan is my friend**_ – Girl I loved the picture of Marissa/Merideth! Its really good! You know I love your art! Thanks! Oh cool you sent my faviorte picture to poptartfrog! Cool she will love it!  
  
_**Juneroses**_ – thank you so much Suzanne for all of the help and support you have given me through this story and all of my others! You are a great friend! I hope you liked this story!  
  
_**Ohepless Oramtnci**_ – "A girls got to do what a girls got to do!" – Shego  
  
_**Shegal92**_ – hahaha me neither. That's why a lot of the times I see my self in Shego, hehehe. This is the last chapter I really hope you liked my story! Thank you for all of the reviews!  
  
_**Crimson Squirrel**_ – hahaha are really funny! Thanks for reading my story and I am happy you liked it! I love yours hopefully some day you will be able to write a drakken and Shego story! :D  
  
_**AshLDragon**_ – hey gurl!!! Yep its over!!! I really hope you like this chapter! I cried while I wrote the end! I know I am a baby! Thanks for all of your craziness and great idea's and help! You rock! Hope we are friends for eva!!!  
  
_**Monkey fist**_ – well, I guess you will have to see ::evil laugh:: yup Shego is a B.A.D. girl hahaha. Thanks for all of the reviews!!  
  
_**DarkAngel**_ – aww yay you are reading Obession as well! Oh booya! I will update that one to!! Keep reading!!  
  
_**LovlyLila**_ – lol yes here look I updated, chill ;)  
  
Ladies and gentlemen this is the last chapter of the mini journal...  
  
Drakken was now in a huge state of shock.  
"You... you found my-my journal?!" He stuttered going white as chalk and started to shake.  
"Yeah... yeah I did. Oh and it's a great place to leave it right next to where you put my check Dr. D. _Nice one... your just lucky I didn't read it_." She said examine the book and trying not to laugh.  
"Oh thank god... thank you for not reading it."  
"_Sike_... oh I read it all right. I read every single page..._** you want to produce Children with me? You want to marry me? You want to be my boy friend!?" **_Shego said walking over and Drakken now had tears in his eyes, tears of embarrassment. Oh he screwed up all right!  
"You know the truth now," Drakken whispered looking down as a tear rolled down his blue cheek.  
"I am sorry if I ever hurt you, or embarrassed you... I just loved you that's all. What are journals made for anyway?" Drakken whispered again.  
"They are people to express them self's and write about who they love and then hope someday the person they love, loves them back... _and I think you did the right thing Dr. D_." Shego said as he looked up.  
"_Because I love you to_!" Shego cried as she dropped the book pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Drakken felt like he was in heaven and there were fireworks everywhere. Underneath his eyelids his eyes were cross- eyed because he had never been _kissed_ before and he couldn't believe that Shego had fallen in love with him to.  
Breaking the kiss Shego then looked deep into his eyes and slightly laughed.  
"Wow... Shego, _I never knew_." Drakken said smiling as he held her hands and then kissed them.  
"I know, it wasn't until that night I got drunk and tried to make love to you I realized I love you or had feelings for you." Shego said blushing a bit.  
"Oh _that night_, how could I forget." Drakken giggled and she did to.  
"_But that day, at breakfast you said that isn't it hard to tell someone you love them when they don't love you back. Weren't you talking about Jr_.?" Drakken asked.  
"No," Shego said leaning against him again.  
"I was talking about _you_." Shego said as they then kissed again and Drakken kept kissing his love back.  
Standing in the door way were a few close henchmen and were 'awing' at the site.  
"What are you looking at?" Drakken laughed as Shego did to as they hurried off.  
"Wow... I guess if It wasn't for my journal we both would never have the guts to tell each other how we feel." Drakken said.  
"Yeah, and wouldn't that be terrible.  
"But, what about Jr.?" Drakken then asked as he took Shego inside seeing that they both were getting wet.  
"Well, I came to my senses and noticed that I love you so much and I just couldn't live anymore with him. And all he wanted was sex." Shego shivered and Drakken laughed.  
"At least he didn't hurt you and that all I want." Drakken said as he kissed her hand and she smiled.  
"_**Oh but I do**_!" Cackled a voice as both adults spun around and Shego screamed and hid behind Drakken as Jr., looking crazy stood on their balcony with a gun in his hand pointing their direction.  
"Jr!" Drakken gasped now in horror, "How did you get up so far?"  
"Ever hear of something called a lader, _blue freak_?" Jr. said brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.  
"Jr. please! Just leave me alone! We are through!" Shego cried as tears of horror streamed down her face.  
_**"NO!!!"**_ Jr. roared, "Its not over until you are dead!" He growled as he winded up the gun and Shego screamed holding onto Drakken as he held his arms out trying to protect her.  
"_Plleeeeaaasseee, I beg you! Just leeaveee me alone_!" Shego cried.  
"Wait!" Drakken said trying to hold up Jr. a little longer so he can think of a plane.  
"Why do you want to hurt her?" He said and Jr. laughed evilly.  
"Because of you of coarse! She use to love me! But now... oh no... she loves _YOU_ now! You and your so screwed up life, you and your large expensive lair. There is nothing to change it! Except... .for an exchange." Jr. said rubbing his chin and then getting the idea into his head.  
"Alright, ill give you anything, what do you want?" Drakken said scared to death.  
"I wont hurt Shego, if you give me your life." Jr. cackled.  
"_**Nooooooooooo**_!" Shego screamed and cried.  
"_**SHUT UP**_!" Jr. roared waving the gun in her direction now.  
"Shego." Drakken then said as he turned around and kneeled down.  
"I have to do this. I am going to keep my promise to you." He said trying to hold back his tears.  
"_**No! NO! I wont let him kill you!!! NO! Drakken oh my god you cant! NO I love you**_!" Shego screamed as he held her in his arms.  
"What ever happens I love you, and always will be with you!" Drakken said as he kissed her forehead as she held on to him and then he whispered in her ear quickly.  
"In the drawer behind you there is a gun... get it and shoot Jr. when he isn't looking... it's the only way." Drakken whispered as Jr. then came up and grabbed Drakken and whipped him away from Shego.  
"Oh god please don't hurt him!" Shego cried as Drakken nodded his head and then was thrown against the brick wall.  
He let out a cry oh pain and Shego felt it in her heart as Jr. evil Jr. held him up then by his neck and she screamed to see he was being chocked and his face was turning darker blue.  
"Time for you to go to hell you little ass." Jr. said as he clicked the gun and pressed it against Drakken's right temple as Shego rushed over to where the gun was hidden and whipped it out and Drakken smiled.  
"Hey Jr." Shego called as he turned around and now was the one scared.  
"Yah know you always _sucked at making love_." Shego said with an evil smile as she pulled the trigger and moments later Jr.'s blood was running all over Drakken's floor.  
"Shego! You did it! You stopped the_ mad man_!" Drakken said as he rushed over and she did the same and they held each other in their arms and smiled.  
"_I love you_." He said as a tear of love feel down his face,  
"_I love you to_." Shego said as a tear of love feel down her face, and from that moment on, they never left each other side.  
  
_ No one really knew what happened to Dr. Drakken the mad scientist and his assistant and love, but we do know that his journal brought the two most unlikely people to gather. Some people said that they were killed and never were to be found, others said that they stopped becoming Villain's and went their own ways, but only two people knew the real truth...  
_  
"Hey Kim, isn't it a great day?" Ron Stoppable asked as Kim sat down next to him and handed him an ice cream.  
"Yeah it is. Hey... what do you think ever happened to Drakken and Shego?" Kim said as some parents walked by with their children in their stroller.  
"I don't know...hey have you seen the new opening at Bueno Nacho? They have..." Ron said as then Kim's eyes locked on two very unexpected people. Everything was in slow motion and she smiled seeing Dr. Drakken and Shego smiling and laughing and pushing a baby stroller with a little girl in side smiling and waving a rattle in the air. Drakken then looked Kim's way and so did Shego. Smiling both at her she smiled back and then they kept walking and then Drakken nodded to her, and she nodded back. And it was the nod of peace. No longer were they to ever to haunt or darken a doorway again, they had found each other and Kim would keep their secret forever.  
"Yeah know Ron," Kim said interrupting him and smiling seeing them both in her head again,  
"Yes?"  
"_I think Drakken and Shego found what they were both looking for in life_."  
"What is that?" he asked.  
"_**Each other**_." Kim said as she smiled and Ron did too...

_**The End **_


End file.
